Auto-negotiation may refer to a procedure by which two connected network devices choose common transmission parameters, such as speed, duplex mode, flow control, or the like. In this process, the network devices first share their capabilities regarding these transmission parameters, and then choose the highest performance transmission mode that both network devices support.